Father's Day
by Annie1999fan
Summary: Oliver spends his first father's day with Grace Annie and Molly


**Sorry a little late on Father's Day but here's a Father's Day Annie fic**

Since Oliver was orphaned at such a young age he never really knew what it was like to have a father or celebrate any kind of holiday with a father. He only remembered at a very young age that his parents were always yelling fighting drinking then yelling again and one day they were both gone. He did spend 10 years at a run down orphanage with a very abusive caretaker similar to Annie's.

Then of course he later became THE Oliver Warbucks and never cared or or noticed any type of holiday. But as soon as he met and fell in love with Annie everything changed. He gave his entire life to the little readhead and promised to give her everything he has never had and he did did. Then he married Grace and they adopted Molly and now their life was incredibly perfect and Oliver could have never been happier and was so excited to spend such a special day with his two perfect daughters and wonderful beautiful wife.

The morning started off with two little girls' feet running to his room. Annie jumped up on the bed first

"Happy Father's Day daddy!"

Annie hugged Oliver tightly and Oliver hugged her back.

"Thank you my darling I love you too."

Molly then jumped into Oliver's lap

"Happy birthday daddy!"

Annie then giggled at her sister's cute mistake

"No, Molly it's Father's Day!"

"Ohh well then happy Father's Day daddy! Sorry I got confused."

Oliver ruffled his youngest daughters hair and made room for both girls to snuggle into his sides.

"It's ok pumpkin I know what you meant."

Grace then kissed her husband

"Happy Father's Day what would you like to do today?"

Oliver thought for a moment and looked at his wife and daughters

"Well I was thinking we go to Long Island and enjoy the beaches and ride bikes and have a picnic."

Both girl's eyes lit up with excitement and Grace giggled and picked Molly up off the bed.

"Well I guess that's a yes let's go get ready so we can spend the day there ok?"

Annie ans Molly raced to their rooms to get ready for the day and Grace and Oliver went downstairs to start getting breakfast and the picnic things ready. Just a few minutes later Anne and Molly came downstairs to have breakfast and leave.

The family made it to the train station at 1030 and arrived in Long Island at was a beautiful day and Oliver thought it was a perfect day to spend Father's Day with his family. The rest of the morning was spent walking on the beach, looking for shells splashing in the waves and enjoying their time together as a family.

They had lunch at a restaurant nearby then rented bikes for the rest of the day.

Both girls were very good with riding bikes but Molly needed a little bit of help at first then she got the hang of it and rode on her own. Just a half an hour Molly accidentally hit a pothole and fell off her bike. She started crying for her parents.

"Mama! Daddy! I fell!" Oliver and grace immediately stoped riding and went to help the crying 7 year old. Oliver scooped her up into her arms and checked her out.

"Oh my darling it's ok! It's just a little scrape you'll be perfectly fine!"

Molly wipes her tears and let Oliver hold her for a minute he then asked Molly if she wanted to continue riding her bike and she said yes.

The rest of the day was spent riding bikes together and enjoying Long Island and thankfully no more mishaps! Oliver was so happy he could celebrate his first father's da and looked forward to more father's days like these to come.

By 6 that night everyone was back at the mansion and exhausted but very happy. They had dinner and cake then enjoyed time together playing games in the study. The girls had to go to bed at 930 because they had school the next day. Oliver went to tuck Annie in first.

"Goodnight Annie I love you and your sister more than you could ever know and thank you for making my Father's Day so special."

"I love you too daddy I had so much fun today and thank you so much for being such a great daddy to me!"

Oliver kissed Annie in the forehead and tucked the covers around her. When he saw she was almost asleep he left the room quietly and went to check on Molly. Molly was thankfully almost half asleep he tucked the covers around her and kissed her gently.

"Goodnight Molly I love you sleep well."

Molly said sleepily

"Goodnight daddy happy Father's Day."

She then fell fast asleep and Oliver left the room and went to him and Grace's room where he found Grace in bed reading. He pulled his wife into his arms and whispered into her hair.

"I love you so much Grace I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful wife and daughters in my life now and I can celebrate such a special day."

"I'm so glad I chose Annie and we adopted her."

Grace snuggled into her husband even deeper and they soon fell fast asleep together, Oliver couldn't have asked for a more perfect day and looked forward to many more days like today.


End file.
